Within The Zippers
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Hey people, this is a one shot no, actually, a five shot about what is in the purses of each PC member! Lol, it's pretty funny, R&R!
1. Massie Block

**A/N: So I asked myself this question one day: "Wouldn't it would be cool to know what are in each of the Pretty Committee member's purses?" Well, no ones ever written about it, so I decided to write a comedic one shot (well, actually a five shot, because there are five PC members) about that. Please R&R, it helps, and plus, depending on the amount of reviews I'll get, I'll write about every other Clique character's purses (or bags/wallets for the guys…). Thanks for reading, and a future thanks to those who review!**

**Name**: Massie Block.

**Bag:** Black and white BCBG Accessories bag.

**Comment on bag:** "It's probably the best bag you'll see in your life, you EW."

**We observe it's contents…**: In the main compartment, we see a matching BCBG wallet loaded with four different credit cards, a small amount of extra cash (18000 US$), and a picture of her pug, Bean. Dig deeper, and we see a purple Razer, decorated with add-on crystals, which happens to be flashing…Massie, you better check you text messages. Maybe it's Derrick…you think your love life is over? Wink Wink…

We also see a cute pair of Dolce and Gabana sunglasses, which probably look very hot on you in summer…well, actually, all seasons if we really think about it. A metallic silver iPod is sticking out beneath the cell, its head phones connected and hidden. "…it's just too little too late, too little too wrong, and I can't wait…" Whoops, Massie, you forgot to turn off your iPod! By the way, are you playing that in sweet memory of Chris Abelay? Ah, we also see your Palm Pilot, which, by the way, we heard you keep all your "Current State of the Unions"…but don't worry, we'll spare you, we won't look.

We are able to see a Diva accessories complimentary key chain holding four keys, one to the front entrance to the Block Estate, one to the stables where you constantly visits your horse, Trixy, one to the indoor fitness center in the Block Estate basement, and one to the PC's secret room where they watch certain peoples secrets revealed in ESP. We also observe a pack of Excel Gum, pink bubble mint, oh please, won't you share? Or wait, maybe you're saving that to freshen your mouth for some lip locks with Harrington…

In the small pocket, there seems to be a cosmetic bag, filled with four different emergency Glossip Girl lip glosses, (Peaches and cream, Maple Pecan and Walnut, Sugar Cherry, and Chocolate Fudge), a mini Estée Lauder kit containing mini eyeliner, mini mascara, both black, and a small tube of under eye cream, and we also see a pair of emergency tweezers. We hope to God, and for Derrick's sake, that you pluck your chin hair.

Finally, we reach the last compartment (Wow, your purse is quite roomy…), a zippered pocket inside your purse. Inside, there is a bright purple pen, very cute, and a small notebook. This time, we've ignored your privacy and peeped inside to find that it's an address book, with everyone's access information. By the way, who's this William Block guy? Not someone we should be telling Derrick about, should we? Because, you know, he'd be pretty jealous, and he may- No! Never mind, he's your Dad! Heh Heh, our bad…yeah…uh, we'll just be going now…Thank you very much. You may continue plucking that chin hair now.

**A/N: Cute? Awesome? Hilarious? Or…****lame****? No, no, it's probably one of the first three. Anyways, lol, please R&R, I really do want some opinions on this! Thanks!**


	2. Kristen Greggory

**A/N: Well, here you go, we observe Kristen's bag now…R&R! Enjoy!**

**Name:** Kristen Greggory

**Bag:** Navy blue and white striped Prada bag.

**Comment on bag:** "It's as cute as they get."

**We observe its contents…:** We enter the main compartment and immediately see a Gucci wallet, with a picture of her and her parents in Disneyworld. We see an Abercrombie and Fitch membership card (Oh God, don't you dare tell Massie!) one credit card with a 50000 US$ balance, two hundred dollars in cash, and a couple of old arcade tickets. Sorry to break it to you Kris, but they're probably expired.

We also happen to notice your lime green Nokia cell phone, with a picture of David Beckham in the background. Aww, we wish you the best with that guy! Along with your cell, we've seen your lime green iPod (you honestly have a thing for lime green, don't you…) and some headphones. "…wildcats, all the way, raise your hands and shout out loud…" OMG! Please, _please_ don't tell us you watch High School Musical! Gasp…oh well, us common folk do to…but be careful to not let this slip to Massie either…and, turn off your iPod.

Well, we're done looking through that compartment…as we enter the small zipper compartment, we see a crumpled old piece of paper…oh, and it has your locker number (#83) and your locker combo (0-3-13)…better keep that safe. We also see a Estée Lauder lip gloss, a Christian Dior double ended eyeliner and mascara, and finally, a Prada key chain with one key to your house, one key to your room, and one key to your Mom's car…when are you going to get your own? Well, we'll be off, and remember to use some of that extra cash to get the new HSM2 movie…it just came out.

**A/N: R&R! Love ya lots! xoxo hpdrfan1 (Mrs. Radcliffe 2B)**


	3. Dylan Marvel

**A/N: Here you go, people! Dylan Marvel! And by the way, a few corrections have to be made:**

**In Massie Block: 1: Brownie, not Trixy, 2: Abeley, not Abelay**

**In Kristen Greggory: 1: I got the HSM song wrong…don't have the lyrics here, but I'm addressing that fact! **

**Thank you to the people who pointed those mistakes out!**

**Name:** Dylan Marvel

**Bag:** Metallic Silver Coach tote

**Comment on bag:** "Ew, get away from me you B-lister!"

**We observe its contents…:** As we enter Miss. Marvelous's bag, we immediately see a bright red iPod nano, the headphones lying on top of the LCD. "…don't cha wish your girlfriend were hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend were a freak like me? Don't cha…" Wow, Dylan, you planning on playing that in front of Chris or Kemp? Hmm…no comment. We also see a Champion palm pilot, some kind of list glowing bright on the screen, no doubt Massie made you write it. You have a pink Razer with two messages flashing, one from Massie saying you're five minutes late for the G.L.U weekly sleepover, and one from Claire asking you to bring some True Religion jeans for her…?

W see that you've stashed a whole bunch f un-read stuff, like a Cosmo Girl! magazine, a few letters from the bank, an old article on Merri-Lee Marvel, and a coupon too St. Barfs. Oh, we forgot to ask, how did that Zone diet go?

We investigate the second compartment and immediately see a pair of oversized gold Prada sunglasses, and some bangles that are neatly stashed in the corner. We finally notice your Gucci wallet, containing two Visas', and one Gold Card, and some four hundred dollars in cash. We also happen to see a crumpled up wrapper of Hershey Cookies and Cream chocolate bar, no surprise there, (no offence!)

Finally, we enter the last compartment, where we see some Elizabeth Arden make up supplies, and a few Lancôme lip glosses. We also see a Tiffany Belle purple and lime green ball point pen, and a small notepad. We'll be heading off now, just in time to catch Alicia's bag next, and be sure to use that St. Barfs coupon before it expires!

**A/N: R&R! ** 3** Luv ya all!**


	4. Alicia Riviera

**A/N: Voila, my faithful readers, Alicia Riviera! Enjoy!**

**Name:** Alicia Riviera

**Bag:** Brown and beige flamed Dolce and Gabana bag

**We observe its contents…:** As we enter the main compartment, we immediately see a hot pink Motorola cell phone, with a picture of you and the PC on the screen. We see your #387438 limited edition red iPod nano, its headphone sticking out if the cell… _"…g…l…a…m…o…r…o…u…s yeah, we flying first class, up in the skies, drinking champagne, living my life, in the fast lane, no I won't change, by the glamorous, oh, the flossy flossy…" _Well…I guess you know you'll be living in the fast lane with all the glamour some day…maybe you'll be the next Shakira or something…Moving on, we find a BCBG wallet with three credit cards, some five hundred to six hundred dollars in cash, and a few business cards for Jakkob, Svetlana, limo services, and Naomi's Dance School, and lastly, your palm pilot, already in need of a little dust.

We leave the main compartment which was quite empty, and head to the side pocket, where we see a couple of Garland stationary, some Spain hotel complimentary notepad, a few pictures you took down from your locker of the PC, your family, and some traveling photos. We also find a letter in an envelope written in neat curled and slanted handwriting. We've invaded your privacy and found out that the letter was, in fact, from Nina, that slut bag you call your cousin.

_Hey Alicia!_

_How are you doing? How are you friends, Macy, Donna, Kristina, Clover, and Olivia? We are fine in Spain, except for our dear young cousin, Milo, is complaining that you've taken his camera, we'd best reassure him by phone, no? Well, I've got amazing news for you, Dad has decided to take a small trip to your town, Westchester, and we'll be coming by next month! I can't wait to see you, and you better write back. Love,_

_Nina!_

Oh Boy, you'd better not tell Massie, or as she is now called, "Macy". She'd freak, and probably start stressing the whole two months…good luck keeping this a secret! Anyways, we leave that compartment, and go into the small zipper compartment, where we see a bunch of keys, one to the main entrance of the Riviera Mansion, one to your Mom's fitness center, one to the backdoor of the mansion, one to your room, one to small safety bank box your Dad made for you, and one old key to someplace you need to throw out…Well, we'll be leaving now, but a word of advice, you may want to ask Dylan to ask Merri-Lee Marvel for Shakira's phone number. Mwah! 3

**A/N: Hey, please R&R, I kinda rushed doing this one, go easy on me, it's like, 9:00PM, and I woke up at 5:00am today, I'm going to hit the bed soon…lol, next up, Claire, and if the story goes well, I'll post Derrick, the boys, the parents, the eight grade alpha's…every Clique character we know! Lol, once again, R&R.**


End file.
